Pretending
by KeruKeru
Summary: A quick little song fic that was inspired by my favorite origianl Glee song. :3 Please read and review. Taito


**Pretending**

**KeruKeru: Hey everyone! I'm here with my second song fic inspired by one of my favorite Glee songs! See, in the episode it was written, Finn had pretty much been dumped by Rachel and he was tired of them pretending that they didn't love each other, so he wrote this song to express his feelings, but it was sung as a duet with him and Rachel. Anyway, I decided to take the idea and make it a song fic. :3 Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Digimon… though I really wish I did. ;~;**

Prom: the pivotal moment in any teen's life, usually a girl's. However, Tai Kamiya had decided that tonight would be the night he'd ask his long time crush and best friend, Matt Ishida, to dance with him. Granted, he hadn't told anyone he was gay, nor had Matt ever spoken about even being gay himself, but once Tai had psyched himself into doing something, there was no turning back.

The dance's entertainment was, in fact, Matt and his band the Teenage Wolves. They'd been hired as a means to keep the prom's budget in check instead of hiring a DJ as they held many songs in their repertoire, from classic rock to romantic. Any song and they could play it with Matt singing beautifully as if it were nothing.

Unfortunately for Matt, he didn't want to be performing on stage at the dance; he wanted to be with Tai. The blonde didn't care whether it was sitting with him, talking with the soccer jock or maybe even… dancing with him. That's right; Mr. Cold and Emotionless had feelings for his best male friend. Much like said boy, Matt never dared speak the words of his secret affections as Tai had remained rather indifferent on the subject of homosexuality, much less his best friend's homosexuality.

With only one song left to sing to end the prom with, Matt had no hopes of getting his magical "prom moment" that you only see in cheesy high school movies between the big jock who you think is a jerk, but ends up being a really nice guy and the girl who falls for him, despite what her friends say. Yes, Matt wanted that sort of special moment where his prom king would sweep him off his feet, but to him, it just wasn't in the cards.

_face to face and heart to heart  
>we're so close, yet so far apart<br>i close my eyes i look away  
>that's just because i'm not okay<em>

_but i hold on, i stay strong  
>wondering if we still belong<em>

Though unconsciously, Matt had singled Tai out in the audience of now slow dancing teens and was watching him for a reaction. He'd picked this song to end with because he was tired of pretending nothing was wrong and if Tai felt the same, he'd understand.

_will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<br>will we ever have a happy ending  
>or will we forever only be pretending<br>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending_

_how long do i fantasize  
>make believe that it's still alive<br>imagine that i am good enough  
>and we can choose the ones we love<em>

Eyes were locked onto one another as Tai finally looked to meet Matt's own. Deep cerulean and chocolate brown danced with one another as if they were a couple of the dancing teens around them.

_but i hold on, i stay strong  
>wondering if we still belong<em>

_will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<br>will we ever have a happy ending  
>or will we forever only be pretending<br>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending_

The hypnotizing gaze held between Kamiya and Ishida was enough to make Tai's legs work, though not with him in control. What was in control was the drive he'd put up to encourage himself to ask Matt to dance; it was now being used as a drive to walk up on stage.

_keeping secrets safe  
>every move we make<br>seems like no one's letting go  
>and it's such a shame<br>cause if you feel the same  
>how am i supposed to know<em>

Tai was at the steps onto the stage as the song came to its powerful closing chorus.

_will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<br>will we ever have a happy ending  
>or will we forever only be pretending<br>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending_

_will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending_

_will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending_

Finally joining Matt's side on stage, Tai was met with: "Tai, what are you d- mmmph~" From the Ishida, quickly silenced by a kiss that shocked even Tai, the one who'd initiated it. Neither stopped however, no matter who was watching them, they were the only ones in the room and they'd finally stopped pretending.

**KeruKeru: Yeah, so, kinda short and almost no dialogue, but I think the song said a lot and they really didn't need to talk. :/ Please tell me what you thought. :D Keru out.**

**P.S. Also, for those of you wondering, I have a new fic coming out soon called If I Could Hear Your Voice. I won't give too much away, but I really love writing it. I'm up to chapter 5 now and I'll start posting when I finish chapter 7. :) But I actually like the story line I've set up, so expect it soon.**


End file.
